The Ring, A Short Story
by EdgeOfDesire
Summary: Edward POV. Edward finally accepts the fact that there's nothing he can do to leave Bella, so he gets the guts up to propose, but what's supposed to be an exciting day, turns out totally wrong. Please read A/N & please R&R this story! i need critique!


**A/N: Hey peoples! This was just an assignment that i had to do in my english class. It kind of took on a Twilight fanfic light, ahah that's why there's no names mentioned, i didn't want to use Stephenie's character's names in my own assignment. But basically it's in Edwards POV, and there are all the Cullens and Bella with the exception of Rosalie and Jasper. They aren't mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just used them to get an 'A' in English :D xD**

* * *

The Ring

It was a dark and stormy night, much like every night in Forks, Washington. The rain was unforgiving in its torrential downpour. The tall, dark trees shook around me, casting shadows that would scare a normal person. I could hear the animals scuffle around underground, cars racing through the rain on a nearby highway. As I sit here, upon the miraculous bloom of wildflowers, I grow impatient. For time is slowly slipping away and there's no one to be seen or heard. I run my fingers through the varied vegetation that surrounds me, becoming agitated at the lack of response the night beheld for me. I stand and start pacing back and forth silently; flattening the tall grass and wildflowers with each step.

This was the big night. I was finally going to put my worries and troubles aside, and propose. I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I know she's noticed the change in my attitude. Even though she's the only mind I cannot read, I saw that the change in myself had her worried that I was thinking about leaving her again. It made me sad to think that she still had her doubts about me and herself. She just doesn't understand how tightly I'm bound to her. She also doesn't understand how dangerous it is to be with me, that at any moment I could snap her like a twig, or bite her– I shuddered at the thought of her convulsing in pain transforming into the hideous creature I am or even worse, her lying there limp and lifeless drained of her blood. I stopped that thought dead in its tracks. This was supposed to be the happiest night of my life. I would not let my self-doubt ruin that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a new set of thoughts entered my mind. Finally he's here! A flash of lightening, lighting up the area like a giant sun, confirmed my joy. The ring maker walked briskly and nervously through the night, he was a short man probably no taller than 5'5". He wore a business suit and tie, and a black rain jacket almost going down to his knees. He was obviously suspicious of the circumstances I had presented as a meeting place. I'm sure any human would be nervous meeting an intimidating individual at midnight in a forest nowhere near civilization. From his thoughts, I could see that the only reason he was here was for the large sum of money I was paying him.

"Hello there!" I spoke a little louder for his human hearing. He seemed surprised that I spoke so cheerfully.

"H-h-hello, sir" I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. I found it quite humourous that we had such an impact on humans. I also found by the intense burning at the back of my throat, I was also quite thirsty.

"Do you have the ring?" I was becoming excited and could not keep it out of my voice.

"Y-y-yes sir, it was made exactly to your specifications," he pulled out a small envelope from the front pocket of his jacket and hesitantly extended his hand toward me. I took it graciously and handed him over a briefcase filled with hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure doing business with you." I took his hand and shook it, turning to leave. The burning in my throat was getting quite uncomfortable.

"E-excuse me, sir? Are you not going to check the ring?" I turned back to look at him and gave him another smile.

"I trust you," and with that I turned and headed toward the trees. As soon as I was out of his sight, I broke into a run, sliding the small envelope into my pocket. Now I had to give it to the love of my life. It seems tonight, my face is to be plastered with a grin the entire time. The burning in my throat seemed to ease off a bit, so I decided not to hunt, confidant that I wouldn't hurt my one and only love.

The trees were blurred as I ran as fast as I could by them. The moonlight acted as a strobe, flickering ever so quickly as I passed each tree. The faint smell of woodland creatures drifted up my nose, making my throat instantly burn, but it still wasn't enough to make me stop to satiate my thirst. The only sound as I ran was the quiet rustle of the bushes and branches, as I brushed by it all. I could tell there was a faint chill in the night produced by the stormy weather, though it didn't bother me.

I slowed to a brisk walk as I approached my home. It was grand and lavish, located in the middle of the forest for privacy and secrecy reasons. The back wall of the house was just glass, creating a spectacular view in those back rooms. It was three stories high and very Victorian in its model and style. I could hear my family's thoughts as I walked up the large steps toward the front door.

_ Welcome home son._

_ Welcome dear, you should hurry up and get moving._

_ Brother! That's such a perfect ring! _Of course my sister's already seen it, with her ability to see the future.

_ Bro, Sis is killing us all, hurry it up and get in here!_

I pause shortly at the door, listening to the sounds of the night. The distant sound of police sirens on the road, racing through the night, I wonder if her dad's out there, or if he's still sleeping soundly. I could the water rushing over the rocks in the small creek on the other side of the house, the frogs making croaking sounds, and crickets filling the night air with their chirps and noises.

I grabbed the door handle and opened the door, only to be attacked by my family with their ongoing questions and praises.

"Slow down everyone!" I said exasperated, and they went quiet.

"Sorry dear, it's just that it's been so long since you've been this happy. It makes us happy too." My mother said with a big smile. I looked around and saw that she was right. My father, brother and sister, were all grinning like idiots, probably mirroring my own smile.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. You've done a great job with your self control, but isn't it a little risky to go see her when your this thirsty?" my father said motioning to my eyes that were probably coal black, indicating my thirst, instead of the bright gold, when I'm not thirsty, or as thirsty as I am now.

"I'm too excited to go hunting dad, I'll be fine. Nothing in this world could make me hurt her. I already know what it feels like to have her gone. I can't imagine having to go through that again."

"And I will make sure that you won't do anything stupid again," my sister said with a smile. She came over and gave me a hug. It was a very funny sight to see her small frame hugging my larger leaner frame.

"Of course," I smiled down at her, "so who wants to see the ring?" a chorus of 'ME's rang out, as I pulled out the small envelope. I opened it and poured its contents into my hand.

The ring was a beautiful Victorian era ring. Its style was circulated between, approximately 1837 – 1901. About the time I was born. There were 9 stones in total set in 18 karat yellow gold. There was one big stone, topaz, in the middle, two diamonds, a little smaller on each side of the topaz, and then 6 little diamonds accenting the bigger diamonds. The ring itself was expertly carved in a Victorian hoop-style. All in all, it was the perfect ring for such an old fashioned girl like her.

"Oh son, it's absolutely beautiful! She'll no doubt adore it!" my mother exclaimed with such happiness.

"I have to say brother. You do have good taste when it comes to rings. If only it would translate to your wardrobe," my sister sighed heavily. I picked up one of the pillows on the couch and whipped it so fast at her that she only had a fraction of a second to react, which was enough. She caught it and flung it back, hitting me in the head. "You underestimate me brother." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea," I agreed, rubbing my head. "Alright, I'd better get going."

"Alright bro, good luck with her." He winked and gave a knowing smile. Hah, like he knew anything about me and her.

"Bye everyone, love you!" I said walking out the door, breaking into a run once more. Their goodbyes faded as I got farther and farther away from the house. Finally I was headed to her house.

The forest landscape started to thin out as I neared houses and her street. I went around to the back of her house where her window was located. I looked around for the tree I always used to get to her room. It was an old sturdy tree that branched out right to her window. I agilely climbed it no problem. I now was perched on the branch across from her open window. The breeze made her lace curtains flutter like a butterfly, and the moonlight shone in her room, lighting only the slight outlines of things.

I leapt silently into her room like always, listening for her dad's snores to assure me that he was indeed asleep. Quietly I stepped around her floor, which was littered with her books. I could hear her faint breathing and see the bed sheet rising and falling with each breath. I could smell her freesia like scent and her strawberry shampoo that she always uses. I jumped back when I heard her say, "Go, Go on now, I don't want any!" only to remember that she talks in her sleep. This was one of those times where I wished I could hear her thoughts and know what the heck she was dreaming about. I stepped lightly still to the side of her bed and lay down beside her. Watching her sleep was one of my favourite things to do. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer unconsciously.

I decided then that I wouldn't wake her. She was just sleeping too peacefully for me to ruin it. I pulled out the ring and started twirling it around careful not to grasp it too hard, breaking it. I breathed in deeply and my throat was suddenly on fire from her scent.

"Crap," I muttered quietly. I hoped this sensation would go away. I desperately didn't want to leave her. I swallowed, trying to make the thirst go away. It wasn't helping very well. As I looked at her, a light blush warming her cheeks, accenting the blood that rushed there, I don't think anything could've made me stop what I was about to do.

* * *

As I stared at the T.V in my home, my vision started to blur. I knew then I was having an episode. I sat back as I watched it play out, only to be horrified at what I saw. My brother lying over his soul mate, his mouth covered in her blood, her lying lifeless beneath him, and him falling to pieces. I knew it was too late, it was happening as I sat here. I was too horrified for words.

I leaped off the couch and let out a blood curling scream, sending my parents and brother into alert.

I then yelled, "NOOO!" For it certainly was the end.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! i know it was a little unrealistic, lmfao, but it was funny to see Bella actually get killed xD Please R&R :D It's appreciated.**


End file.
